


Spring Green

by xDariix



Series: Green [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly ten years have passed and your grandmother just passed away, leaving you with all her money – which you don’t know what to do with. At sixteen you’re temporarily living with Kali and doing your best to not be a burden. You feel like you’ve hit an all-time low…until someone decides to pay you a visit…</p><p>A Reader x Loki fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emeralds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the wait. My car broke down and I was stranded for three days. Not really, I have no excuse except for the fact that my muse temporarily abandoned me. But don't worry! She's back and better than ever!

When your grandmother died, you were shocked that her will stated that all her money will go to you. Your grandmother was loaded and when you looked at your bank account, you were surprised to discover that she was a multi-millionaire.

Your parents must have known; you had never seen their jaws drop so low. They had insisted that there had been a mistake, and you secretly agreed. But a close friend of Grams had spoken up and confirmed that, yes, Grams had indeed wanted you to have all her money.

Then the complete 180 your parents did was a shock to boot. They brought you breakfast in bed, kissed you before you slept, constantly coddled you throughout the day. They treated you like it was your birthday every day.

You weren’t stupid. You were sixteen years old and you knew what they wanted.

So you had called Kali up – she was the only one you trusted, now that Grams was gone – and told her about everything. Kali told you to come to her house. You didn’t even question it. You grabbed a suitcase, shoved in anything important (Sally and Loki’s gifts included), then walked out the door.

It’s been two weeks and you haven’t seen your parents since…

You look down at the list in your hand. Mozzarella cheese, lasagna strips…and a billion other stuff. At least you know what Kali’s cooking for dinner tonight.

Her lasagnas are the best.

With a sigh, you push the almost-full trolley down the aisle towards the dairy section.

Shopping for groceries is the worst.

Living with Kali and her husband and son, on the other hand, is the best. Unlike your parents, you know that they don’t want Grams’ – _your_ – money. They treat you like you exist. And more importantly, they treat you like a human being.

Living at their residence in the guest room, life is like a dream. With Kali’s four-year-old son, Mikhail to babysit and Isa, Kali’s entrepreneur husband to help you manage your money, you’ve never been happier.

But, you feel like you’re intruding. Sometimes, you notice Kali and Isa exchange _that_ look and all you can do is subtly look away and pretend you didn’t notice. Other times, you find Kali talking to someone over the phone in her native language and when she notices you, you both pause awkwardly and just _stare_.

Despite it all, they refused your offer to pay rent, telling you to save your money for something more important and they insisted that you stay with them as long as you have to. Kali is even helping you search for an apartment. Every time you suggest one, Kali inspects everything about it thoroughly and ends up declining it because it’s not safe enough for you. You love that she’s protective, but sometimes, she can be a bit overbearing.

“Got everything?” Kali’s voice asks from behind you.

You turn to see her pushing a second cart towards you and nod. Ten minutes later, the two of you exit the store with your groceries. You breathe in the fresh spring air before making your way over to the car.

The two of you store everything in the boot and you slip into the passenger seat.

As Kali is backing out of her parking spot, you notice a figure in the rearview mirror. Kali notices it a second too late and backs into that all-too-familiar person.

“Oh my God!” Kali gasps, slamming on the brakes and exiting the car. You follow close behind to confirm that yup, it is indeed Loki.

“Loki!” You cry and rush over to help him. “Are you okay?” Your hand hovers uselessly over him, unsure of touching him in case he’s seriously injured.

But you needn’t worry.

The man is already on his feet in the next second and glaring at Kali’s car like it’s personally offended him. You stifle a laugh.

Wherever he’s from, they must not have cars there.

“Oh God, I thought I’d seriously hurt you.” Kali sighs, hand over her heart.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Loki responds, “Not even a scratch, see?” he gestures to himself. Then he looks at you, “(Y/N).” he greets, voice a little tight, and you can tell that he’d rather be alone with you than with another person to witness the strangely intense and personal conversations you two usually have.

“I’m Kali.” Kali cuts in sharply. “Who are you?”

Oh boy, here we go, you think. Kali’s protective mother/big sister mode is up and ready for attack.

“I am Loki.” Loki replies matter-of-factly. You notice his shoulders stiffen minutely at Kali’s hostile tone of voice. He tilts his head slightly to look at her, taking in her head-scarf and full-sleeved clothing on a rather warm day.

“Yeah, I gathered that. I mean, what’s your relation to (Y/N)?”

Now that you’re sixteen, you know that having a full grown man creep into a six-year-old’s room in the middle of the night and striking up a conversation with her is not normal. But judging by Loki’s face and tone of voice, he doesn’t seem to find anything wrong with it. So before he could say something stupid (read: reveal the truth), you decide to quickly step in.

“He’s my uh…teacher.” You say quickly, subtly stepping in between the two. “From school.”

Loki closes his mouth. He looks at you inquiringly as Kali’s attention turns to you.

“A teacher.” She repeats, deadpan.

“Yeah. He’s my drama teacher. Hence the weird Victorian dialogue.” You explain and wince at the high pitch your voice is at. You always get a little high-pitched when you’re lying or nervous. Both Kali, from all her babysitting and Loki, from his monthly visits, know you too well. Kali is looking highly suspicious of you while Loki, the bastard, just _smirks_. Your pain must bring him a certain kind of joy.

“Let’s go home, (Y/N).” Kali says, voice tight. Then looks at Loki, death glare securely in place, “Sorry for hitting you with my car.” Then she turns to walk back to the car.

You just stand there, divided.

“Don’t worry, pet,” Loki tells you, voice soft and eyes warm, “I will find you.” He takes your hand and kisses it softly. “Goodbye (Y/N).”

“Uh…um…ye-yeah.” You stutter. This isn’t the first time he’s kissed you. But for some reason, you’re feeling very flustered.

Loki must know exactly how you’re feeling because he’s smirking at you and you just wanna punch that face in.

A beep from Kali’s car has you jerking your hand away from Loki. You point at him accusingly. “You.” You say, “I’ll talk to you later.” Then, with as much grace as you can muster (which is not much due to your lack of coordination) you walk back to Kali’s car.

Kali is looking livid as she starts the vehicle and exits the parking lot. It’s quiet for a while and only when Kali pulls out onto the main road, does she speak up.

“So this Loki, huh?”

You look at Kali. “What about him?”

“I saw him kiss your hand. Teachers don’t do that, (Y/N).”

“Maybe he’s a really nice teacher.” You mumble under your breath so that Kali doesn’t hear you.

She does. She raises an eyebrow at you and asks, “I don’t think he’s your teacher. Is he, (Y/N)?” At your silence, she adds, “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.”

“He’s just an old friend.” You say, trying your best not to lie to her face, but not spill the truth either.

“Old friend?” Kali repeats, voice incredulous, “Goodness (Y/N), you’re sixteen. He must be double your age! How long have you known him for?”

You shrug. You doubt Kali would like the answer, so you refrain from responding. Being well acquainted with a full grown man since you were six isn’t something people feel comfortable with.

Kali looks really concerned now. Her hand is squeezing the steering wheel for all its’ worth. “Okay…” she breathes out, “Well at least tell me how you met him.”

 _Um, he creeped into my room during Christmas Eve and chatted with me while you slept in the next room_ , you answer sarcastically in your head.

At your lack of response, Kali sighs.

“Look, (Y/N),” she says and her voice has a hint of defeat in it, “I’m not your mother. And I’m not your big sister.” You look to her as she looks at the road ahead of her. “At least, not by blood.”

“I know Kali.” You tell her. She doesn’t have to remind you. She’s the closest thing to family you have.

“You know I just want what’s best for you, don’t you?” Kali glances over at you on a red light.

You nod.

It’s quiet for a while as Kali’s hand drums absent-mindedly on the steering wheel while you gaze out the window. Your breath hitches and you do a double take when you think you see Loki at the zebra-crossing. But when you squint your eyes to observe, he’s not there.

Your mind must be playing tricks on you.

“Just…be careful, (Y/N). I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

You smile at Kali, a genuine, reassuring smile. “I will, Kali.” You tell her, and it’s the truth.

Besides, you’re pretty sure Loki doesn’t want to see you get hurt either.

It’s a nice feeling, to know that you have people who care so much about you.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

You sigh when you get to your room (technically, Kali’s guest en-suite). Kali’s interrogation session and carrying the groceries into the house really exhausted you and right now, all you want to do is take a shower, then curl up in your bed and take a long nap until Kali calls you down for dinner in a couple of hours.

So with that in mind, you close the door behind you and strip down to your bra and panties before dimming the lights. Then you creep over to your bed and slip in…only to leap back and fall onto the floor with a startled yelp when you find that it’s already occupied.

You hear some poorly concealed laughter and grit your teeth, because _of course_ it’s Loki. How could it be anyone else?

“Well, this is quite a sight.” A low, sultry voice remarks from your bed.

You pull yourself to your feet and squint your eyes in the dim light of your room. Loki is sitting on your bed, leaning against the headboard with his hands folded neatly in his lap. His eyes are scanning your mostly exposed body with something akin to lust. “You look divine.” He tells you.

Your hands come up to cover your dignity and you thank God that you hadn’t removed all your clothes. “I’m sixteen, you creep.” You snipe at Loki and he grins back. Every time you get annoyed, he seems to take it as encouragement. So doing your best to ignore that cocky grin, you grab the clothes hanging on the chair of your study area and hastily pull it on.

Loki’s grin goes even wider and you look down to see you’ve put on your Spongebob Squarepants pajama-bottoms with a rather low-cut tank top. You must look ridiculous.

“I’m tired and stop staring at me like that.” You snap when his grin more or less resembles the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. You can’t help but worry that his cheeks are going to rip with all the grinning he does.

“Good to see you too, (Y/N).” Loki responds and shifts to make room for you.

With the shock wearing off, you yawn and slip in beside Loki. “Scooch.” You say when you nearly fall off for the second time.

“As you wish, pet.” Loki complies and you can _hear_ him smile, the bastard.

“ _Not_ your pet.” You snap, elbowing him in whatever body part you can reach, “Also, that stunt you pulled with Kali? Not cool.”

“What stunt?” His stupid British accent inquires from beside you, not even flinching at your elbow connecting with his stomach.

“Don’t play stupid with me.” You snap at him and attempt to pull the covers more securely around you, but Loki is sitting on them. “I’m talking about that kiss on my hand. You _clearly_ heard me say to Kali that you’re my teacher. Then you do a 180 and kiss me like I’m a fair maiden being courted by a gentleman from the 1600s.”

“What, I can’t offer a polite ‘hello’?” Loki asks as he settles himself on his side to look at you, “My goodness, what has this world come to?”

“A polite ‘hello’ is done by saying ‘hello’ politely. _Teachers_ don’t kiss their _students_ like…like _that_.” You pull at the covers again, but Loki is now _lying_ on them. “And I know you knew that Kali was looking. You did that on purpose.”

“I was merely showing my affections to you, love.” Loki defends himself, but his tone is playful. “I’ve missed you dearly this past month.”

“ _You did it on purpose_!”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Loki’s voice feigns confusion and shock and you want to punch him so bad. Instead, you use your anger to tug on the covers some more. Loki refuses to budge.

“I’m talking about your insistence to annoy me and test Kali and you know that Kali gets super angry and protective and _still_ you decide to pull off that stunt. Now Kali is going to be sticking to me like superglue when I go out for the next few weeks, if not months. And if I tell her to stop, _I’ll_ be the douchebag pushing my caring mother-figure away and – _will you get off the covers_?!”

Loki rolls off the bed, laughing. And since you were still vehemently tugging at the covers, the sudden release of resistance causes you to fall off the other end of the bed.

Loki’s laughter increases.

“Oh my God, you are so _insufferable_!” You mutter under your breath as you fail in your attempts to untangle yourself from the covers.

“Here, let me help you, pet.” Loki offers and gently pries the covers away from your body.

You sit up, hair falling into your eyes from the messy bun you had tied earlier that day. You blow it out of your face and glare at where Loki is…or where you think he is; it’s quite dark and you’re not sure if that’s your nightstand or the tall figure of Loki.

“You’re pouting.” A voice says into your ear, breath tickling you and causing you to jump a foot into the air.

“Not. Your. Pet.” You grit out as Loki smoothly pulls you to your feet.

A gentle kiss is placed on your forehead. “Of course not, (Y/N).” Loki says, then guides you back to your bed. Once you’re comfortably curled up with Loki’s cool body protectively spooning you from behind, he says in a more serious tone, “Now, mischievousness aside, how have you been, (Y/N)? Why do you not occupy your usual quarters?”

“A lot of things happened since your last visit.” You reply.

Loki’s hands, wrapped around your waist, give you a gentle squeeze; a gesture for you to continue.

You sigh, surrendering to the fact that you’ll have to explain everything to him. “Not long after you left last month, um…Grams died.”

Loki is silent for a minute. Then he says quietly, “I’m sorry.” You feel his grip around you tighten minutely.

“She was very sick. The doctors did everything they could…but her body was too weak to fight…” You gulped around the sudden tightness in your throat and push through, “I knew she loved me…but I didn’t know the extent of it.” You turn around in his arms to face him. His blue eyes are only just distinguishable in the dim light. “She left me a lot of money, Loki. More than I’ll ever spend. More than I know what to do with. And my parents, they…” you blink some tears away.

“They what?”

You gulp forcibly again as your throat tightens even more, “I thought that deep down, there was at least a little part of them that cared for their only daughter but…” You can’t help the tear that slides down your cheek, “But they only wanted the money. So Kali told me to leave and I…left.”

“And you don’t believe Kali wants the same?”

You laugh amid the tears, “Kali won’t even let me pay rent.” You tell him and Loki makes a hum of approval. “And her husband is helping me find good places to invest my money. I think he’s trying to get Google to accept me as an investor.”

“Google.” Loki repeats, testing the word.

You nod. “Apparently Google investors are crazy rich.” After another silence, you continue, “My parents tried to contact me. It kinda got bad. They said that I owed them money because they took care of me and fed me and paid for me for all those years.”

Loki laughs a cold, bitter laugh. “As parents, they have a duty to provide for their child until they are old enough.” He sounds angry. “And even then, they must never ask for retribution. If they wanted a child, then they should accept the good as well as the bad.” He grips you a little tighter. “Please don’t tell me that you yielded to their demands.”

You shake your head and smile. “On the contrary, I…um…kinda got Kali to help me get a restraining order against them.”

“A restraining order…?” Loki questions, “I must say, I’ve never heard of that.”

You blink a couple of times in confusion. “It’s when you want people to stay away from you, so you go to court…and they make it happen.”

“And the person will be unable to come near you?”

“Unless they wanna get arrested, yeah.”

Loki laughs under his breath. “You Midgardians have the oddest traditions.” He states.

You roll your eyes. Not the whole alien species/Norse mythology thing again. “Then tell me, oh brave _God_ , how do you extraterrestrial beings deal with these kinds of cases?”

Loki doesn’t hesitate to reply, “They would take it to the All-Father, of course. And if he is unable to come to a decision, they must fight for the prize.”

You blink, then break into a fit of giggles. Loki pokes you and you giggle some more. “And you call our traditions stupid.” You mock him.

Loki gives an exaggerated long-suffering sigh. “One day, I will tell you everything there is to tell and you will repent your jests, child.”

“Then tell me.” You interject, “What’s holding you back?”

Loki doesn’t respond for a while and you’d think he’d fallen asleep if not for the fact that your eyes are still locked with his. “Nothing, I suppose.” He finally says. Then takes a deep breath to explain everything; it must be a lot. “I am not of this pla–”

The door unexpectedly creaks open and both you and Loki abruptly sit up in your bed.

“(Y/N)…?”

You almost sob with relief at the sight of Kali’s four-year-old son.

“Mikael…hey kiddo!” You all but gasp out, voice a little hysteric. All this sneaking around Kali’s back is going to give you an aneurysm.

“Mama’s calling you down for dinner.” Mikael replies, his eyes somehow totally disregarding Loki’s figure.

“‘Kay, sweetie. Tell mama I’ll be down in a bit.” You tell him and Mikael hobbles away. Then you turn to Loki to ask him about his apparent invisibility but he’s quicker to speak.

“Go. I’ll talk to you when you return.” He says and unsympathetically pushes you off the bed, the heartless bastard.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The whole time you were eating dinner, you were anticipating Loki’s reveal. Kali, Isa and even Mikael watched you with raised eyebrows as you shoveled down Kali’s lasagna without chewing properly with so much speed that your hands must have looked blurry to them. Digestion issues aside, you’re pretty sure you broke the record of finishing a meal in under a minute.

As you were putting your dishes in the sink, you realize that it’s your turn to do the dishes. And now you have to wait for your hosts to finish before you can get started.

You return to the dining table and put your elbows on the table, resting your chin in your hands. A sigh escapes your lips.

“Excited about something?” Kali asks and you pause.

God, you must look like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Um…yeah…uh, I’m at a really cool part in a movie…” You lie unconvincingly and both Kali and Isa give you skeptical looks, but they let it pass.

Around an hour later, when you return to your room, Loki’s not there. Knowing he’ll return, you do your nightly formalities before returning to your room.

You nearly jump out of your skin when you find him lounging at your study table, flipping through you’re your stuff. Right now, he seems to be only just finishing off reading through your notepad.

Your notepad. Filled with school notes. And doodles. And very, _very_ private conversations with your friends.

You lunge at him and snatch the notepad from Loki’s grasp.

Loki looks at you with a raised eyebrow. “Your written conversations with your friends is very…odd. And forthright. And lacking in grammar.” He says, a hint of a smirk dancing on his features.

“Snoopy McSnoopnugget.” You mutter under your breath and stow the notepad away into your school bag. “You don’t see me bustling through your room like I own it.”

“That would be because you’ve never seen my room, pet.” Loki responds.

You roll your eyes, allowing Loki to have the last say because you know he’ll always respond with clever remarks that makes you want to punch him. So instead, you say, “So anyway, I thought you were going to reveal all your deepest darkest secrets to me.”

Before Loki can say anything, there’s a knock on your door and a moment later, Kali’s head pops in. “You did the dishes?” she asks and her gaze, like Mikael’s just passes over Loki, like he’s not even there.

“Um, yeah. I…uh…did.” You say, eyes switching from Loki to Kali, then back. You look at him inquiringly and receive a smirk in response.

“What’re you looking at?” Kali asks.

“N-nothing. Just…super tired.” You fake a yawn and stretch. Loki pokes your exposed stomach and you curl in on yourself. “And…cold…?” you offer at Kali’s strange look. You rub your upper arms with your hands in a pathetic attempt to convince her.

Kali doesn’t believe it, but she seems to accept it. With a soft, ‘goodnight’, your bedroom door is closed again. You wait until you hear the master bedroom door close. Then turn on Loki.

“How on Earth did she not see you there?” You question, voice more panicked and hysteric than you like.

“Calm down, pet. I will explain everything to you.” Loki says. Then he looks around. “But not here. The walls are thin, and while I may conceal my voice, I’ve not yet learnt to conceal a Midgardian voice without harm.” He walks to your window and opens it.

“We’re on the second floor. And the bottom floor has high ceilings. So that makes it even highe–” You try to tell him, then cover your mouth to muffle your shout of horror when you see him jump. You rush to the window and look down.

Loki doesn’t seem to have taken any damage, despite the height of the jump.

“Are you crazy?!” You whisper-shout, “You could have gotten hurt!”

In the dim light of the streetlights, it takes you a minute to notice Loki’s gesture. He’s motioning for you to jump.

“Are you crazy?!” You repeat.

“I’ll catch you.” Loki responds, voice quiet but still sounding as if he were next to you, “Have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me?”

“Heaps.”

“Jump.”

“No.”

“(Y/N).”

“Loki.”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” At your silence, he gestures for you to jump again. “Come to me, pet.”

Insufferable.

“If I die, I’m gonna kill you.” You say and quickly shove on a cardigan. Then, as carefully as you could, you climb out the window.

“But with your death, I will be unable to die by your hands, my sweet.” Loki argues in a teasing voice. Then braces himself to catch you.

Here goes nothing.

You shove your cardigan sleeve into your mouth to muffle your scream, then close your eyes…and jump. In the next millisecond, cool hands are wrapped securely around your waist and lowering you gently to the ground. You open your eyes to find Loki smiling tenderly down at you.

You stare back up at him with wide eyes filled with gratitude and Loki leans down to place one of his usual kisses onto your forehead. You shift closer and put your arms around his neck to hug him with all your might. Loki hugs back, taking care to be gentle with his superior strength.

You only see him once a month and you’re always sulking when he leaves; you might as well cherish the moment while you’re at it.

The two of you must have stood there for at least five minutes before you finally decide to pull away from each other. Then Loki takes your hand in his and starts walking down the road.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It’s been almost two hours since you left Kali’s home. Loki had taken you to a park a few minutes away and there, the two of you had dawdled in the grass underneath the starry sky. Then Loki had proceeded to tell you everything; from Norse mythology, to being the God of Mischief and Chaos, to the location of Asgard, to the reason he always calls humans Midgardians, to his father – Odin, his brother – Thor, his mother – Frigga and many countless other things that you never would have believed were it not for the fact of the visual proof Loki provided.

“Wow…this is crazy!” You exclaim as your wide eyes watch Loki’s hand glow green with magic (or whatever that foreign word is that Loki insists you use). A green gem appears in his open palm and he holds it out for you to take. As soon as it touches your fingers, a soft green glow emanates from the gem and in the next moment your wrist is encircled with a gold bracelet adorned with green gems. “Wow…”

You make to take off the bracelet to return to Loki but he stops you by putting his hands over yours.

“It is yours, pet.” He says, voice a low murmur.

“Are you sure?” You blink up at him, “It looks crazy expensive. I don’t want to trouble you or anythi–”

“You never trouble me, child.” Loki cuts in firmly, “Quite the opposite, actually.” You blush and look away, but Loki’s hands come to your cheek and force your gaze back onto him. “You are the universe to me, (Y/N). You are the stars and the sky and those who would dare to harm you will suffer my wrath. My love, _never_ think yourself a burden to me.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead once more. “Do not put yourself down like that. I will not allow it. Do you understand, pet?”

You nod shyly. Then dive onto him, wrapping your arms around his waist in a tight, affectionate hug. And within five minutes, you’re slumped against his cool and firm body, fast asleep in the spring night.

You don’t notice the way Loki looks at you. The way his pale eyes stay locked on your face, gazing at you with longing and love and warmth and maybe more than a little bit of possessiveness. He’s drinking in your features, as if he might never get enough. His desires are clear on his face; you’ve grown to be a beautiful young woman.

He lets you lie on him for so long, that he is startled when he sees the break of dawn peeking through the trees in the distance. Then, silently and carefully, he picks you up and takes you home.

_So beautiful…_

Once he places you on your bed, he departs with a whispered, ‘goodbye, my beautiful pet,’ and the softest of kisses upon your lips… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter to this one but it won't be an actual chapter. It will contain some of the stuff that Loki finds in the notepad.


	2. Notepad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, everyone! I feel so blessed. I don't know how to respond without blocking up my own comment section so sorry if none of you have received replies. Just know that they're all appreciated! Thank you!  
> Anyway this is pretty much what Loki read through when he was flipping through the notepad. Except for the last bit. That one is after he leaves.  
> In case you don't know, Y/N is you, dear reader. Y/F/N in bold letters is your friend. And Kali is in italics. You all know who that is, right?

(Y/N)’s book of notes

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AP Biology intro

types of micro-organisms

-viruses

-algae

-protozoa

-fungi **(u're really using ur notepad 4 takin notes? woooowww, u're boring)** (hey, i’m a fungi. get it?! fungi? fun guy?) **(ur jokes r getting worse)** (stfu)

-bacteria

**(Y/F/N): u’re a bacteria (Y/N)**

(Y/N): no u r

**(Y/F/N): wow. mature answer.**

(Y/N): meh. i’m 2 tired to think of a clever reply

(Y/N): also, bio suks

**(Y/F/N): u suk**

(Y/N): in ur own words: wow. mature answer.

**(Y/F/N): lol. u got me**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chemistry class

stuff i already know about chemistry:

-h2o=water

-that’s it

-fml

**(Y/F/N): u o me $2 bish**

(Y/N): ya. i’ll bring it 2moro. god forbid i forget ur $2!

**(Y/F/N): the sass is strong in this one**

(Y/N): lol

**(Y/F/N): look 2 ur left. do u see the cute guy near the front?**

(Y/N): ya. wat about him?

**(Y/F/N): i think he likes uuuuuuuuu**

(Y/N): no he doesn’t

**(Y/F/N): he’s been staring @ u since the beginning of chem**

(Y/N): speaking of chem…fluorine-uranium-carbon-potassium yttrium-oxygen-uranium

**(Y/F/N): omg lol thats hilarious**

(Y/N): ikr

**(Y/F/N): did u look thru the periodic table just 2 learn that?**

(Y/N): call it a fun way 2 learn chemistry

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

History notes by (Y/N) – (Y/F/N) is NOT allowed to copy these notes **(aww, u’re no fun)**

King Henry was a douche & a manslut who got his wives constantly executed so he could move on 2 the next girl. He separated from da church because his first wife prolly got denied execution, so he divorced her. **(lol)**

(Y/N): so i’m suddenly rich

**(Y/F/N): ya, i heard. sorry bout ur grams**

(Y/N): my parents r actin super nice now. i kno they want the money. should i give it 2 them?

**(Y/F/N): wtf??? r u crazy? they don’t deserve shit! that’s ur money because ur grams specifically gave it 2 u! ur parents hav nice jobs with enough money to live comfortably. so fuck them, keep that shit & save it for when u get ur drivers license & buy a lambo or something. get a nice house or put it in ur savings acct 4 when u REALLY need it. that money is urs & no one else’s.**

(Y/N): wow. did not expect an essay from u

**(Y/F/N): lol. btw, now u don’t have an excuse for getting me a shitty b’day present.**

(Y/N): wtf? i got u a nice present 4 u last yr.

**(Y/F/N): that bracelet was ugly af**

(Y/N): i blew my whole allowance on u, u bish. this is how u repay me???

**(Y/F/N): lol**

**…**

(Y/N): i think i should tell Kali. about my parents. & the money

**(Y/F/N): i think u should too.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Bio - quick notes:

prion diseases can affect both humans & animals & r sometimes blah blah bio sukssssssss

**(Y/F/N): OMG do u hav mobile data on u???????**

(Y/N): ya, y?

**(Y/F/N): type in tom hiddleston.**

(Y/N): why?

**(Y/F/N): JUST DO IT!**

(Y/N): kay

(Y/N): wow.

**(Y/F/N): ikr. he’s gorgeous!**

**(Y/F/N): wat? yru lookin @ me lyk that?**

(Y/N): he just looks a lot like sum1 i kno. i think i hav a pic in my wallet. i’ll show u

**(Y/F/N): holy shit. your friend is frikkin tom hiddleston!**

(Y/N): no, his name is Loki. he just looks a lot like him. also, tom hiddleston doesn’t have black hair.

**(Y/F/N): r u guys dating?**

(Y/N): wat? no! i’ve known him since I was like 6!

**(Y/F/N): you’re blushing, (Y/N).**

(Y/N): shut up.

**(Y/F/N): if u’re not dating him, can i hav him?**

(Y/N): no, he’s mine.

**(Y/F/N): wooooowwww. wooooooooowwwwww, (Y/N).**

(Y/N): he’s like 30-something y/o. it’s kinda a huge age gap

**(Y/F/N): so u lyk him?**

(Y/N): I DIDN’T SAY THAT.

**(Y/F/N): u might as well have ;)**

(Y/N): stfu. i thought u were my friend

**(Y/F/N): lol. teasing u is the best**

**(Y/F/N): also…i think its my time of the month**

(Y/N): already?

**(Y/F/N): yea. u got any tampons? or pads?**

(Y/N): no, soz. i’m pretty sure the school nurse has some

**(Y/F/N): fuck u. i’m not gonna ask the nurse. thats so embarrassing! and she’s so judgemental!**

(Y/N): more embarrassing than staining everything u sit on?

**(Y/F/N): h8 it when u’re logical**

(Y/N): love u too, babe

**(Y/F/N): oh crap. i’ve got cramps. ow.**

(Y/N): i’ve got some painkillers.

**(Y/F/N): so u hav that, but no fuckin tampons?!**

(Y/N): weird feeling _down there_ , check. cramps, check. mood swings, a big fat CHECK

**(Y/F/N): shut up. its not my fault vaginas r so fukin weird.**

(Y/N): weird? how so? O.O

**(Y/F/N): first they give u nice fertile eggs. then if ure not knocked up by the next month, ur potential babies fuckin BLEED out of u & probably punch everything on its way out through ur fuckin vagina hole. its like ur body wants u 2 get preggers every month! and men complain why we’re so angry during our time of the month. FUCK YOU VAGINA…AND MEN!**

(Y/N): omg stop! i’m laughing! we’ll get in trouble!

**(Y/F/N): lol :p anyway, i’m gonna go talk to da nurse.**

(Y/N): brace urself 4 judgemental looks

**(Y/F/N): fml lol, bye**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Y/N)’s grocery list

-s&v chips

-doritos

-salsa

-m&ms

-pizza sauce

-gift 4 kali’s b’day **(omg get that bracelet we saw when u slept over @ my place!!!)** (good idea :D)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chemistry class notes:

chemistry still suks

**(Y/F/N): u think everything suks**

(Y/N): stfu

**(Y/F/N): he’s starin at u again**

(Y/N): who, the cute guy?

**(Y/F/N): ye.**

(Y/N): i might have tried something with him, but as of yesterday, i don’t lyk him anymore

**(Y/F/N): wat? y not?**

(Y/N): i saw him bully a freshman named Robin.

**(Y/F/N): rly???**

(Y/N): ya, he pushed Robin into the lockers and kicked his books n stuff. & his friends were just laughing

**(Y/F/N): wow**

(Y/N): i kno. i was gonna stop them, but they were already gone by the time i got close

**(Y/F/N): wow. suddenly, he’s not so cute anymore**

(Y/N): ikr

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Kali’s shopping list_

_–lasagna strips  –halal chicken  –ptk_

_–mozzarella cheese  –plain flour  –bananas_

_–skim milk  –self-raising flour  –vanilla essence_

_–cooking chocolate  –froot loops  –strawberries or raspberries (only 1)_

_–cocoa powder  –halal minced beef_

(Y/N): OMG. i leave my notebook unattended for 10 secs & this is what i get???

_Kali: yup. & Mikael might have scribbled on some of these pages too_

(Y/N): AND U LET HIM????!!!!

_Kali: yup. call it karma_

(Y/N): gee, thanks K.

_Kali: anytime sweetie_

(Y/N): can u get lucky charms as well.

_Kali: yea_

(Y/N): and some s&v chips. its my time of the month and i always crave them 4 some reason

_Kali: liar. ur periods ended last week_

(Y/N): u got me. so wat if i’m greedy? :P

_Kali: y don’t u come with me, then? just shove whatever u want in the trolley_

(Y/N): ok. also, wat does ptk mean?

_Kali: none of ur business_

…

_Kali: pregnancy test kit_

(Y/N): WAT?

_Kali: don’t tell Isa yet. i want 2 be sure_

(Y/N): OMG im sooo happy for uuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Y/N): OMGGGG look @ wat Loki got me!!!

**(Y/F/N): holy shit is that real?!?!?!?!?!**

(Y/N): yes

**(Y/F/N): its fuckin gawjus!!!**

(Y/N): ikr

**(Y/F/N): wooooooow. damn ure one lucky girl**

…

(Y/N): i think im in love with him.

**(Y/F/N): really. i never would hav guessed**

(Y/N): y does that sound sarcastic?

**(Y/F/N): bcoz its so obvi**

(Y/N): really?

**(Y/F/N): yah. & i think hes in luv wit u 2**

(Y/N): WAT

**(Y/F/N): no one just gets people gold & emerald bracelets. that shits expensive. that dude is totes head over heels 4 u, babe**

…

(Y/N): oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Extra points to those who got the chemistry joke.  
> Anyway, dear readers, expect the next part soon. It may be less fluffier and more angstier than you think! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave constructive criticism or a prompt that you would like to see written.


	3. Notepad (TRANSLATED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to disappoint you all, but this is for those who's first language isn't English and were unable to understand my terrible grammar of the previous chapter. Y'know, leave no man behind!

(Y/N)’s book of notes

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AP Biology introduction

Types of micro-organisms

-viruses

-algae

-protozoa

-fungi **(You’re really using your notepad for taking notes? Wow, you’re boring** ) (Hey, I’m a fungi. get it?! Fungi? Fun guy?) **(Your jokes are getting worse)** (Shut the fuck up)

-bacteria

**(Y/F/N): You’re a bacteria (Y/N)**

(Y/N): No, you are

**(Y/F/N): Wow. Mature answer.**

(Y/N): Meh. I’m too tired to think of a clever reply

(Y/N): Also, biology sucks

**(Y/F/N): You suck**

(Y/N): In your own words: Wow. Mature answer.

**(Y/F/N): Lol. You got me**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chemistry class

Stuff I already know about chemistry:

-h2o = water

-that’s it

-fuck my life

**(Y/F/N): You owe me $2 bitch**

(Y/N): Yeah. I’ll bring it tomorrow. God forbid I forget your $2!

**(Y/F/N): The sass is strong in this one**

(Y/N): Lol

**(Y/F/N): Look to your left. Do you see the cute guy near the front?**

(Y/N): Yes. What about him?

**(Y/F/N): I think he likes you**

(Y/N): No he doesn’t

**(Y/F/N): He’s been staring at you since the beginning of chemistry**

(Y/N): Speaking of chemistry…fluorine-uranium-carbon-potassium yttrium-oxygen-uranium

**(Y/F/N): Oh my God, lol that’s hilarious**

(Y/N): I know, right?

**(Y/F/N): Did you look through the periodic table just to learn that?**

(Y/N): Call it a fun way to learn chemistry

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

History notes by (Y/N) – (Y/F/N) is NOT allowed to copy these notes **(Aww, you’re no fun)**

King Henry was a douche and a manslut who got his wives constantly executed so he could move onto the next girl. He separated from the church because his first wife probably got denied execution, so he divorced her. **(lol)**

(Y/N): So I’m suddenly rich

**(Y/F/N): Yeah, I heard. sorry about your grandmother**

(Y/N): My parents are acting super nice now. I know they want the money. Should I give it to them?

**(Y/F/N): What the fuck??? Are you crazy? They don’t deserve shit! That’s your money because your Grams specifically gave it to you! Your parents have nice jobs with enough money to live comfortably. So fuck them, keep that shit and save it for when you get your driver’s license and buy a Lamborghini or something. Get a nice house or put it in your savings account for when you REALLY need it. That money is yours and no one else’s.**

(Y/N): Wow. Did not expect an essay from you

**(Y/F/N): Lol. By the way, now you don’t have an excuse for getting me a shitty birthday present.**

(Y/N): What the fuck? I got a nice present for you last year.

**(Y/F/N): That bracelet was ugly as fuck.**

(Y/N): I blew my whole allowance on you, you bitch. This is how you repay me???

**(Y/F/N): lol**

**…**

(Y/N): I think I should tell Kali. About my parents. And the money

**(Y/F/N): I think you should too.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Biology - quick notes:

Prion diseases can affect both humans and animals and are sometimes blah blah biology sucks

**(Y/F/N): OMG, do you have mobile data on you???????**

(Y/N): Yeah, why?

**(Y/F/N): Type in Tom Hiddleston.**

(Y/N): Why?

**(Y/F/N): JUST DO IT!**

(Y/N): Okay

(Y/N): Wow.

**(Y/F/N): I know right? He’s gorgeous!**

**(Y/F/N): What? Why are you looking at me like that?**

(Y/N): He just looks a lot like someone I know. I think I have a picture in my wallet. I’ll show you

**(Y/F/N): Holy shit. Your friend is Tom Hiddleston!**

(Y/N): No, his name is Loki. He just looks a lot like him. Also, Tom Hiddleston doesn’t have black hair.

**(Y/F/N): Are you guys dating?**

(Y/N): What? No! I’ve known him since I was like 6!

**(Y/F/N): You’re blushing, (Y/N).**

(Y/N): Shut up.

**(Y/F/N): If you’re not dating him, can I have him?**

(Y/N): No, he’s mine.

**(Y/F/N): Wooooowwww. Wooooooooowwwwww, (Y/N).**

(Y/N): He’s like 30-something years old. It’s kind of a huge age gap

**(Y/F/N): So you like him?**

(Y/N): I DIDN’T SAY THAT.

**(Y/F/N): You might as well have ;)**

(Y/N): Shut the fuck up. I thought you were my friend

**(Y/F/N): lol. Teasing you is the best**

**(Y/F/N): Also…I think it’s my time of the month**

(Y/N): Already?

**(Y/F/N): Yeah. You got any tampons? Or pads?**

(Y/N): No, sorry. I’m pretty sure the school nurse has some

**(Y/F/N): Fuck you. I’m not going to ask the nurse. That’s so embarrassing! And she’s so judgmental!**

(Y/N): More embarrassing than staining everything you sit on?                                yp

**(Y/F/N): I hate it when you’re logical**

(Y/N): Love u too, babe

**(Y/F/N): Oh crap. I’ve got cramps. Ow.**

(Y/N): I’ve got some painkillers.

**(Y/F/N): So you have that, but no fucking tampons?!**

(Y/N): Weird feeling _down there_ , check. Cramps, check. Mood swings, a big fat CHECK

**(Y/F/N): Shut up. It’s not my fault vaginas are so fucking weird.**

(Y/N): Weird? How so?

**(Y/F/N): First, they give you nice fertile eggs. Then, if you’re not knocked up by the next month, your potential babies fucking BLEED out of you and probably punch everything on its way out through your fucking vagina. It’s like your body wants you to get pregnant every month. And men complain why we’re so angry during our time of the month. FUCK YOU VAGINA…AND MEN!**

(Y/N): Oh my God, stop! I’m laughing! We’ll get in trouble!

**(Y/F/N): Lol: p Anyway, I’m going to go talk to da nurse.**

(Y/N): Brace yourself for judgmental looks

**(Y/F/N): Fuck my life, lol, bye**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Y/N)’s grocery list

-salt and vinegar chips

-Doritos

-Salsa

-M&Ms

-Pizza sauce

-Gift 4 Kali’s birthday **(Oh my God, get her that bracelet that we saw when you slept over at my house!!!)** (Good idea :D)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chemistry class notes:

Chemistry still sucks

**(Y/F/N): You think everything sucks**

(Y/N): Shut the fuck up

**(Y/F/N): He’s staring at you again**

(Y/N): Who, the cute guy?

**(Y/F/N): Yeah.**

(Y/N): I might have tried something with him, but as of yesterday, I don’t like him anymore.

**(Y/F/N): What? Why not?**

(Y/N): I saw him bully a freshman named Robin.

**(Y/F/N): Really???**

(Y/N): Yes, he pushed Robin into the lockers and kicked his books and stuff. And his friends were just laughing.

**(Y/F/N): Wow**

(Y/N): I know. I was going to stop them, but they were already gone by the time I got close

**(Y/F/N): Wow. Suddenly, he’s not so cute anymore**

(Y/N): I know, right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Kali’s shopping list_

_–lasagna strips  –halal chicken  –ptk_

_–mozzarella cheese  –plain flour  –bananas_

_–skim milk  –self-raising flour  –vanilla essence_

_–cooking chocolate  –froot loops  –strawberries or raspberries (only 1)_

_–cocoa powder  –halal minced beef_

(Y/N): Oh my God. I leave my notebook unattended for 10 seconds and this is what I get???

_Kali: Yup. And Mikael might have scribbled on some of these pages too_

(Y/N): AND YOU LET HIM????!!!!

_Kali: Yup. Call it karma_

(Y/N): Gee, thanks K.

_Kali: Anytime sweetie_

(Y/N): Can you get Lucky Charms as well.

_Kali: Yeah_

(Y/N): And some Salt and Vinegar chips. It’s my time of the month and I always crave them for some reason.

_Kali: Liar. Your periods ended last week._

(Y/N): You got me. So what if I’m greedy? :P

_Kali: Why don’t you come with me, then? Just shove whatever you want in the trolley_

(Y/N): Okay. Also, wat does ptk mean?

_Kali: None of your business_

…

_Kali: Pregnancy test kit_

(Y/N): WHAT?

_Kali: Don’t tell Isa yet. I want to be sure_

(Y/N): Oh my God! I’m so happy for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

(Y/N): Oh my God! Look at what Loki got me!!!

**(Y/F/N): Holy shit, is that real?!?!?!?!?!**

(Y/N): Yes

**(Y/F/N): It’s fuckin gorgeous!!!**

(Y/N): I know, right?

**(Y/F/N): Wow. Damn, you’re one lucky girl**

…

(Y/N): I think I’m in love with him.

**(Y/F/N): Really. I never would have guessed**

(Y/N): Why does that sound sarcastic?

**(Y/F/N): Because it’s so obvious!**

(Y/N): Really?

**(Y/F/N): Yes. And I think he’s in love with you too.**

(Y/N): WHAT?

**(Y/F/N): No one just gets people gold and emerald bracelets. That shit’s expensive. That dude is totally head over heels for you, babe.**

…

(Y/N): Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again. Hope you enjoy your day. I'm almost done with the next part so expect it soon. Till then!


End file.
